


Burn Out The Night

by splendid_splendont



Series: Love Me Like A Hurricane [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged up kids, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Fluff, Frottage, High School, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: Bill and Stan have a secret date that is mostly just making out in Bill's truck on a dirt road.





	Burn Out The Night

**Author's Note:**

> In the same AU / verse as my other Stenbrough story.
> 
> Title inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTvbXMRMnHo

 

It’s completely and undeniably terrible. Except for it isn’t. Stan can think of hundred things he should be doing right now, a paper he has to write and too many math problems that jumble in his mind. It’s terrible though because he can’t find a single bit of initiative to do any of it. He sits at his desk starring outside until the street lamps blink on and worrying what his parents will think if they find out his plans.

 

Stanley Uris climbs out his own bedroom window at a quarter past 9 and hangs off the gutter for a solid minute trying to convince himself not to go through with it. His heart and its stupid flip-flopping win out however. Stan finds himself huddled under the light at the end of his street waiting and scolds himself for how much trouble he’ll be in if he’s caught.

 

The familiar blue truck rolls down the street at exactly 9:45 and Stan’s heart hammers in his chest so hard he thinks it might give out. Bill pulls up next to him and smiles and Stan gives up thinking he could ever deny this boy anything. 

 

“Are you getting in or should I drive around the block again?” Bill’s smirking at him now and Stan yanks open the passenger door.

 

“Cut the sass, Denbrough.” Stan huffs back, clicking his seatbelt. “Hurry up before someone sees you out here.”

 

“Aww, are you ashamed of me Stan?” Bill revs the truck’s engine unnecessarily and it growls loudly on the empty street. He gives Stan the most convincing puppydog eyes and Stan rolls his eyes.

 

“Come on, Bill. We don’t have all night.” The reminder seems to get Bill’s ass in gear. He drives slowly past sleepy houses and the dark shop windows downtown. Stan hums along to the soft singing on the radio. They drive until the lights of Derry fade in the rearview mirror and the road is only a black river stretching endlessly.

 

Stan rubs his fingers absentmindedly along the seam of his jeans until the darkness pulls a wave of courage from him. He slides over, closer to Bill and sets his hand on the other boy’s leg. Stan looks at Bill’s wide eyes and whispers, “Hurry up.”

 

Bill pulls off at the next dirt road that falls in the headlights. He barely has time to turn the truck off before Stan is crawling into his lap. Stan mouths at Bill’s neck and Bill gasps soft and desperate. His hands grip Stan’s hips and he kisses the boy like his life depends on it.

 

Stan’s hands tug off Bill’s t-shirt and he finds himself pressed down against the seats with Bill above him. Bill’s face is flushed and his mouth is swollen. Stan doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. When he speaks, his voice is wrecked as Stan feels. “Please, I-I-I need…”

 

Stan cuts him off by pulling Bill down against him. There’s not an inch of space left between them and the windows are fogged beyond belief but neither boy seems to care. Clothing is shoved haphazardly to the floorboards and Bill can hardly catch his breath with the incredible whines coming from the boy he’s straddling.

 

Stan’s hair is soaked with sweat and it sticks to his forehead messily. He has to push it back to look at Bill properly. Bill’s neck is already marked with purple hickies and teethmarks that will be hard to hide come morning. He groans when Stan’s thumb brushes across his nipple and Stan takes his time rubbing his hands along Bill’s chest to elicit the delicious sounds again.

 

It’s hot and clumsy the way they move together. Stan wraps his legs around Bill’s waist and his eyes roll back at the friction as they slide against one another. Conversation is nonexistent but a litany of ‘fuck’ and ‘please’ fall between them on baited breath. One hand tangles in the curls on Stan’s hair and he bites down on Bill’ shoulder to muffle the moan that comes with his crumbling self-control.

 

He comes between them and Bill isn’t far behind, looking into Stan’s eyes like he’s something holy. They can’t seem to stop kissing. Stan holds Bill’s face in his shaking hands and feels himself getting hot again with the other’s tongue in his mouth. Bill is the one to slow things down again. He drops his forehead again Stan’s own and smiles at him, soft and lovestruck.

 

Stan blushes hot all the way down to his chest but the night hides the color from Bill. It does not however hide the giggly laughter than passes between Bill and Stan as Bill smothers his boyfriend with kisses across his face. The truck seats are not made for two teenage boys to cuddle on but they make do. Stan is hiding his face against Bill’s throat and Bill is rolling them over so the other boy is sprawled on top of him.

 

They doze off and its strange and disorienting to wake up a few hours later to the sound of Stan’s watch. 1am on the clock means they have to get back home. Bill helps Stan get his clothes back on and does the same. The drive back has them pressed close against one another, seatbelts be damned. Stan is almost lulled back to sleep on the ride and jolts upright when Bill says his name.

 

Stan presses a soft, sleepy kiss to Bill’s mouth as he leaves and whispers a quiet, “I love you.” into it. Bill drags him back in with a desperate hug.  

“I love you too.” Bill waits in front of the Stan’s house until he’s safely inside his bedroom and Stan waits until he hears the telltale rumble of Bill’s truck leaving the street before falling asleep.

 


End file.
